Troubles
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: Miley is in love with Jackson and becomes pregnat with his child. While Miley sprouts romantic feelings for Lilly, Jackson takes on his growing alcoholism. Lilly tries to beak her drug habits and Oliver comes home to revel that he is gay. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Plus_

"_**No, No it can't be true"**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"_**Jackson on my cell, probably called to see how the test went"**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_**No, I cant tell him now. Later. Yes later.**_

The violent ringing stopped.

17 year old Miley Stewart's intestines squeezed and crumbled into ash as the little drug store test decided her uncertain future.

A few years ago she would have vomited at the prospect of pretending to date her brother as another person.

Now she was carrying his child.

They always planned every detail out, the safest sex possible, Jackson had always used a condom and she was always on birth control. It was a one in a million chance this would happen.

Unfortunately for Miley, this family was one in a million central.

The story of there relationship is a very complicated one. It was based in intimacy and love. Not a sex drive as one who just stumbled upon this unfortunate tale might have guessed. Who have known that they went from squandering siblings who fought every minute of there lives, to stastruck lovers poisoned by the double edged sword of love

The relationship was naturally under lock and key. They went out in public but never anywhere with people recognizing them or at there fathers knowledge. It was easy like a second nature, much easier than the Hannah secrete. But how would she keep a growing secrete on her stomach for 9 months?

Miley ran thought her list of confidants

Jackson- Later

Lilly- Lilly hadn't been on speaking terms with Miley in months after she trusted Lilly with the secrete ordeal. She was true to her word even if she was disgusted beyond recognition.

Oliver- Oliver had been shipped off to Seven Seas High.

Then Miley decided Oliver was her only option and called him up

Meanwhile Jackson was in the parking lot of a liquor store buying some Jack Daniels. He had bought it in case Miley had bad news. He had seen how alcohol had calmed down his dad after mom died thought he would never admit to it. Robbie still had a full glass bottle for rare relapses. Jackson had never handled alcohol before, not even at parties for fear of irritating his significant other. He was only using it to help himself.

Jackson was a legal adult at the age of 19. This made his relationship with his sister a little more morally complicated. While truthfully a 17 year old is a 19 year old with more responsibly, his sister was still a minor. Jackson wasn't sure of his feelings towards how he felt about there relationship, he was sure of how he felt for his sister.

Jackson became more superstitious about God. He read the bible three times a day went to confession every two days and wore his fathers blessed cross; in order to have some sort of redemption or feeling of safety. He felt a lack of God in his life because he felt that God would abandon him and his sister to hell. Had they no right to love to? Had she and him been cursed with unbreakable chains of bondage.

As Jackson thought theses things he looked at the paper sack.

"Maybe just one sip" said Jackson.

Oliver Oken was alone in the boiler room on the SS Tipton helping London set up a prank for Woody. Then his phone started to vibrate, he looked at the screen and saw that it was Miley.

_Hey Miley it's great to finally here from you_. _How are you, how's Lilly?_

**Oliver I have to confess something**

_Shoot._

**I'm in love with Jackson and now carrying his baby**

…_.._

**Oliver, are you there.**

_**Call Ended**_

Robbie Ray was munching on his third piece of pie after his morning 'jog' (which meant he walked to the mailbox and back). He had the house to himself, Miley was off with her friends on some school trip and Jackson was spending the day with Cooper. Now this wasn't unusual for Robbie Ray, his kids where at school most of the day and where at the beach in the afternoon. Only at the stroke of dark did he see there exhausted sunburned little teenage faces who spent the night not really noticing him except for dinner when he would ask them how there day was and they would mumble "fine" as Miley texted and Jackson ate like an animal.

Robbie's life was quite solitary and he was fine with that. Dates had been slow for the former honky tonk heartthrob but he wasn't interested. Hannah's career shifted its spearhead over to Miley.

Just then Jackson waked in the house with a slight unbalanced step. Jackson walked past his father without noticing him.

Jackson walked in to Miley's bath room.

"Hey Miley, how did the test go?" asked Jackson

"Well the good news is you'll be an uncle and a father at the same time "said Miley

Jackson leaned against the wall and sunk to the cold, purple tile floor.

"Dammit Miley, how could this have happened? We used protection and everything. Is this Gods way of revenge? God has condemned us to hell" said Jackson

Miley got close to him and said "Jackson, don't worry. We'll make it thought this.

Miley smell Jackson and said"Hey Jackson, what's that on your breath".

"Its , um a mix of juice and soda and stuff" said Jackson

Later afterschool at Seaview

"Miley, what a surprise for you to come into my class after school" said Mr. Corelli

"Well Mr. Corelli you are the best biology teacher here" said Miley

"Well it and along with Theater, History, English, Geography and Gym I master at. Well not so much that last one." Said Mr. Corelli

"Now I know this may sound weird but what are the negative effects of inbreeding." asked Miley

"Miley, that won't be discussed until next chapter. Why are you interested?" asked Corelli

"Just curious." said Miley

Meanwhile at Rico's Surf Shop

"JACKSON your one minute late, you better have a good excuse for….."

Rico looked up to look at Jackson. His hair was messed and tangled, he smelled of whiskey and sweat. He had a goofy smile and he stumbled when he walked.

"Hey, su'p little man" Jackson said as he ruffled Rico's hair.

"Jackson, what happened?" said Rico, he was shocked by Jackson's current state. He was never like this.

" Just being happy little man, (Hic). Yea I'm just happy. I should be you know, because life is (Hic) 'scuse me, dragging me down. And that reminds me did you know that I'm an aunt, or wait is that a grandpa? Yea, I like horses Rico, lets go and ride horses and watch Alice and wonderland." Said Jackson

"Jackson, leave. Don't come back until your all straightened out" said Rico.

"Sure boss" said Jackson, then he left.

Jackson then went home and was somehow unnoticed by his father as he stumbled in and fell asleep on Miley's bed.

Later Miley was at her local supermarket after her stop at the clinic to make an appointment. Her father had asked her to get some milk.

In the dairy section Miley saw Lilly. She walked up to the blonde maiden and said

"Lilly, its Miley remember your best friend forever. You can't ignore me forever."

Lilly turned to Miley as a few soft tears fell down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me Miley" she said

Miley said" Its not my fault Lilly, I've tried but its just that I love him…"

"Miley you lied to me" Lilly said

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"Remember that sleepover night last year. Remember how we were so close that we accidently kissed, then more and more until we went up to my bedroom. It was your first time wasn't it?" Lilly said

Miley stood frozen as her eyes widened as it all came back to her.

"Jackson may have made you not remember what happened but I DO. I remember how tenderly you held me in your arms, and kissed my head. You rubbed your head against my neck and you made it to my ear where your mouth and hot breath whispered sweet nothings in my ear. You gave me love that my parents never did because all they ever did was fight and only focus on there job. You made me feel like the most special girl I the whole dammed forsaken world. No one could do that except you. You told me that I was always yours and that I had your heart. Well you had mine and smashed it with Jackson."

"Lilly I…. "

"You meant every word right?" Lilly asked

Miley busted into tears and began to shout "Yes Lilly, I loved you and I still do. But I love Jackson the same and now I'm pregnant with his baby." Miley sunk to the ground and grabbed Lilly's leg. She continued "I can't go through this without you Lilly. I love you and if this baby needed an aunt I pray to god it would be you." Miley started to sob.

Lilly got down near Miley and started to kiss her. With everyone Miley stated to cry less.

Lilly then took Miley out of the store and texted Mr. Stewart that hey where having a sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Friend Miley did….. what?" said a stunned Zack Martin. Oliver slouched over on the bar table. It was midnight over by Costa Rica; the ship only had a few people hanging out this late before curfew on a Sunday. Oliver occasionally looked around to make SURE no one eavesdropped.

"She.. she slept with her brother…." choked out Oliver. "And I'll be back home in two days… how am I going to face them, how?"

"Well, you could…. Uh… I got nothing." Said Zack. "I mean what would lead you to have sex with your sister. That's like if me and Cody…."

"But you're not gay. What if you had a really hot sister?" said Oliver

"" Okay look, don't drag me into this. I don't want to start thinking anything like that. What do you think you should do?" said Zack, wiping the counters around Oliver.

"I don't know. I can't tell anyone, she's my friend but…her and Jackson. Buy a beach house, put on a blonde wig, become a pop star, but your still a redneck." Said Oliver

"What?" asked Zack suddenly looking up?

"Nothing."

Against Rico's better judgment, he knocked on the Stewarts door. Quickly becoming impatient and fearful of changing his mind, he increased the force and rate until he was out right slamming on the door until a frustrated Robbie Ray opened the door.

"Dang Rico, you're more wound up than a dog in a house of mirrors." Said Robbie Ray

With strange politeness Rico said "How's Jackson doing."

"Why? You'd do something to him yesterday?" asked Robbie as the two walked through the front door.

"No he was, uh, sick so I sent him home. I wanted to know if he was okay." said Rico

"Sick? So that's why I haven't seen him; must have gone to his room to sleep it off. Let me check."

It was almost surreal sitting in the Stewarts room waiting for news on Jackson. He sat on the seats edge; waiting to get a short answer from Robbie, make a remark and then leave. Leave this situation of caring behind him.

He should have been there.

_He should have been there. _

**_I _**_should have been there_.

_Made sure he was home_

This is what Robbie Ray thought when no body was on the pile of things that encompassed Jackson's bed. His hopeless search in the pile of clothes in Jackson's room ended in what he assumed.

"He's not three anymore, why am I worrying? He's in college now, probably at a friend's. Maybe Thor's, but was he even seeing him anymore. Why didn't he tell me? I should have been there. Made sure he was home." Said Robbie

He wasn't at home yesterday night. Being in Hollywood, it was strange he never thought about meeting a celebrity at some place; or rather, a wife of a celebrity. A good Kentucky girl at the Gas station; just divorced as seven of the tabloids on the counter said, with rumors of cheating with some old rocker.

Well _now_ it was kind of true.

Think of the devil, his PDA that he lugged around in his left jean pocket buzzed with a text from her.

**_Tish. _**

Slut. Just a little slut.

First something with Jake, Jackson and now _Lilly_.

It wasn't clear who started it, by the end it didn't seem to matter. It was over the line, but almost uncontrollable; destiny. Almost as if it fit right together; it made Miley feet satisfied, and that made her feel **sick. **

Or most likely it was the morning sickness.

Miley had been sitting at the pier for the past twelve hours; shifting her seat to avoid any stares. She bought a taco and a soda from one vendor and spent the last hour of conciseness staring at the tiger behind the counter net to the arcade; watching all the kids who begged to get it for a measly amount of tokens. Then she drifted to sleep**.**

Later, the sun had just not yet risen. The sky ahead brightened in preparing for the red rays across the sky. Everything was closed. Miley shifted in and out of conciseness. Trying to stay asleep but her body commanded differently. Then a sharp poke dove itself into her stomach that jolted her up.

It took Miley's brain a nano second to adjust itself. Everything had turned upside down the past day. She had to make sure she was still her. When everything refocused, she recognized the face looking at her.

"Sarah?'

"Miley, are you okay? You're lucky you didn't get mugged" Said Sarah as she extended a hand to help Miley. Miley ignored it as she got up and started to walk away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miley, still waking up.

"Picking up trash, this is my second stop…." Said Sarah

_Troubles is back baby B-)_


End file.
